


Possible goodbye

by PlutoDecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, I dont support her tho
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Battle, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Insert, St Mungo's Hospital, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Sad/Angst filled self insert one-shots with different Harry Potter characters.Some involve reader dying, also some include fluff since I can't handle bad endings (Will be labeled as a chapter title and in the beginning notes, if I forgot to do so please inform me! I post most of these late at night so I sometimes forget). The first 4 are nongendered and can be read platonically or romantic, as of the 5th (Draco) I am adding a bit of romance but I will add a warning in the notes whenever I do so in case you don't want to read romance!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Original Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Harry: Battle of Hogwarts (death)

**Author's Note:**

> Dying with Harry by your side while the final battle is happening.

Dust and rumble was surrounding me from every corner. The battle was almost over, he was so close to winning. The Death Eaters were becoming scared. Most of them had run at this point. Only the craziest of them all were still standing. Trying to take out as many of us as they could. Seemingly by any means necessary. The castle slowly crashing and the fire from the forest comes ever so close. I could tell they knew, they knew they were going to lose. 

I chuckled at that thought. The idea of these people who thought of themselves above everyone else finally seeing that they were beneath the same people they set out to destroy this entire time. Even with the dust clouding my vision and filling my lungs, it almost brought me peace to know they wouldn’t win. That we’d win, after all this fighting. It’d all be worth it the moment we won. With all we’ve lost over the years, we needed to win. 

I saw someone come up to me, after focusing my eyes I noticed it was Hermione. Helping me sit up a bit, she looked me up and down. Every time her eyes moved her expression only seemed to get worse. You could see the fear in her eyes, she was easy to read. Always has been, I knew something was wrong when she slowly started to get up. Not even saying a single word.

It was the end, the moment she took one look at me and ran to him I knew. He was fighting a war yet she still thought it smart to get him. If she had any faith I’d make it out alive she would’ve stayed with me. Ron stood behind me, helping me lean up against a somewhat intact wall. Grabbing my wand from wherever it landed when I fell, he carefully placed it in my lap. As if I’ll ever use it again. There was a crack in it anyway, I imagine from the fall.

I could barely see him running towards me, flashes of green and red all around us. The loud crashes of the crumpling castle should have been their concern, they still needed to fight. They were still firing at him, he was just barely dodging every spell that came his way. She was close behind, firing spells right back at the people trying to hurt him. 

“I’m so sorry” Harry whispered the moment he got close to me. “I’m so sorry” over and over again as if he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Stretching my hand out to his cheek, wiping some of the dirt away. He was crying, tears falling down his face onto my hand. So he knew it too, I wasn’t making it out of this. No matter how badly he wanted me to, this was one thing he couldn’t win. He’s lost so many, I never wanted to be one of them. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” I whispered back with a soft smile. “I knew it could happen, that’s the risk we all had to take.” I heard Hermione sob beside him and look away from me. There seemed to be no noise other than their cries, as if that’s all I was supposed to hear. 

Harry reached out to brush my hair away from my eyes. Being ever so gentle as if I was going to break. His hand running over my skin as if my skin was broken glass. Like the closer he got the more it was all going to hurt. “I’m so sorry”. This time it was louder, not quite a scream but more like a cry. He said it as if he wasn’t only saying it to me, needing everyone else to hear it too. It was broken, barely managing to get it all out. Not wanting to believe he had to say any of this. Looking into my eyes caused him to break, sheer moments it took him before he lunged forward to wrap his arms around me. Sobbing into my shoulder repeating those same three words.

Finally, I broke, realizing that this was it. This was the end of it all, of everything I strived so hard to do. It hurt, it all hurt. My arms ached, my legs numb, and my head pounding. This is it. Now it was my turn to cry into him. We’d always joked what would happen if one of us went out like this. It was our way of coping with the real possibility, never wanting to think we could lose anyone. It seemed surreal that this was happening. His arms kept tightening around me, trying to hold on so hard. Those same words still coming out in broken cries. All that matters is he wins. It was bound to happen to one of us, the denial of it all causing this to be much more painful in the end.

Looking into his eyes I said “You’re going to win. You’re going to beat them. It’s all worth it if it means we win if you win.” I tried to smile, but it felt more like I was choking back a scream. “You’re going to be okay, alright? You’re going to be okay because you’re Harry Potter and you can do anything.” He will be okay, he has to be okay. I knew this could happen, I just can’t stand to see him this way. It was too late now, he needed to know it was too late.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, it’s all my fault.” He choked out between cries. He was shaking now, leaning back and trying to wipe a tear from my cheek, his hands trembling. Hermione was nowhere to be seen now, it was just him and I. Our soft cries with the distant sound of the battle still going on around us. It was too late, but he was going to be okay. They would make sure he was okay. 

Gathering what little strength I had left I lifted my head to look into his eyes. “Oh, Harry. None of this was your fault.” 

“I could’ve stopped this.” He sobbed, my head rolling onto his shoulder. I no longer had the strength to hold it up. “ I don’t want to lose you too.” He moved his hands to brush the random twigs from my hair. I could feel everything leaving, that cold everyone talked about surrounding me. 

“You aren’t losing me. I’ll always be here just like they are.” I feel the world slipping away from me. My vision became blurred and my lungs slowed. I can only hear his sobs into my shoulder as everything shuts down. 

“I’m so sorry.” He says one last time before I can feel his arms slowly leaving my body. Leaning against the wall once again. I feel Ron whisper his goodbyes and Hermione sob. She leaned down to me, her breath just barely hitting my skin. I could feel her fixing my shirt along with stray pieces of my hair. 

“We’ll make sure he’s okay, I promise. Just make sure you’re waiting for him when the day comes.” Slowly she got up, her footsteps growing more distant. 

He’ll be okay, in his end. And I’ll be there waiting for him, just like she said.


	2. Luna: Seeing peace in death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting hit with a curse before Harry won, you learn there's no way to stop it from killing you. Luna sits with you, trying to help you see peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there are mentions of lungs filling with water (very brief and only metaphorical).

Leaving the castle we all slowly started walking up to the castle. Nobody really said anything. I could hear the whispers everyone was trying to stop me from knowing. The pitiful hope they have for me. Harry saying we could be wrong, that it’d all go away. Seamus sighing into Dean's shoulder because he knew Harry had false hope. There was no other way this could go.

Luna was leading us, saying she knew the perfect spot for this to go down. As we were walking my legs slowly started to give in to the curse. Ron and Neville came up to me and helped me stay upright, their arms under mine so I could still somewhat walk. 

Harry started to mumble about this spot of Luna’s being too far away with my limited time. Everyone shh’ed him as we carried on. He was in a constant switch of dread and anger, he never really knew how to handle his emotions anyway. I could feel the magic move its way further up when we were almost there. At this point I had lost all feeling in my legs, almost falling onto the rough wood of the bridge. Ron and Neville having to basically carrying me to Luna’s spot. 

The sun had just started to set as we made it to the top of the hill. I could feel the curse slowly moving through my body as Ron and Neville sat me on a clear patch of grass, helping me lean on an old tree stump with Luna as she sat down beside me. Both her and I looking towards the horizon where the sun just barely started to disappear behind the clouds. The wind gently blowing her hair behind her as we just stared off to the distance. 

Hearing whispers from the others as they stand slightly off to the distance. I look over at them to see them all smile at me, some still look hopeful, the others just look sorry. Sorry that this is how I go. Harry still seems to be holding onto hope, Ron rubbing his shoulder as if to calm him. Seamus is still on Dean's shoulder like he doesn’t want to see what is really happening. Hermione is comforting Ginny, who seems like she is going to cry. I don’t know how to tell them it’s not painful, but rather as if I’m getting ready to fall asleep. Neville shows up in front of me, fixing the collar on my shirt before standing back up. He smiles at me, it’s a mix of the others. Hopeful but sorry for me. He turns to Luna and smiles, nodding at her before he walks back to the others. As he makes his way over there, they turn away from us, walking back towards the bridge in agreement. If this is it, Luna should be the one I’m with.

“I believe it will be quite beautiful.” Luna spoke up after a few moments, still looking towards the sunset. The others out of sight, already past the point of return. Her hair now resting calmly on her shoulders as the wind slowed. She moved her hand towards mine and simply laid it on my own like she always did. I moved my hand to hold hers, squeezing her hand with all my strength. I feel her squeeze back gently, only hard enough to remind me she’s still here as I lean my head back towards the stump. As my head suddenly became too heavy to hold up. 

Luna looks at me finally, I can’t read her anymore. Normally I can at least tell what she’s thinking, but not now. Her usual curiousness now replaced with nothingness. She carefully moved my head to lay on her shoulder the rough bark no longer scratching the back of my head. Breathing started to become more difficult as the curse made its way to my lungs, burning as if they were filling with water. That’s how Madam Pomfrey said it would happen, first my lungs and then my heart. She tried everything she could at least, there was peace to that. Knowing that this is how it had to be.

“I do hope you aren’t scared of this,” Luna says while squeezing my hand again, moving to then tracing random shapes on the back of it. “I don’t know where you will end up, but I do believe it will be even more beautiful than this.” She said in her calming tone, making me believe she really believed it. I know she tries to see the beauty in everything, even in death. 

I don’t know how it could be more beautiful than this. The sky filled with orange and pink hues depending on where you look. The clouds are barely there, but just enough to shield us from the harmful rays. It was reflecting against the water, almost a perfect image. 

“My father would tell stories about death after my Mother passed.” She whispered, still sounding like herself. I started coughing when she paused, waiting until I stopped she continued. “He always said it was dark and scary at first, but in reality, it held the world's most beautiful souls. That this is where we feel true peace, and we shouldn't be scared, but more rather, intrigued about what is going to come.” She laid her head atop of mine, and she started humming. It seemed like a random thing to do, but it was rather calming. 

My chest started tightening as the magic made its way to my heart. Every part of me had gone numb, my eyes barely staying open. The sun almost out of the sky now, stars were slowly starting to pop up as light faded. I can feel all of my strength leaving, fading away as the curse took over my body. 

Luna squeezed my hand once again, I could barely feel it at this point. Using her other hand she wiped a fallen tear from my cheek, I hadn’t even realized I was crying. 

“I’ll stay with you.” 

“Thank you.” I said, my voice cracking and breath leaving me. Once again she squeezed my hand. The last thing I heard was her whisper.

“Say hi to my Mother will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this one slightly reminded me of Killmonger's death, more with the setting. But I love that movie.
> 
> Anyway if you have a character you want to see please tell me (any era) And I'll try to find a way to write them!


	3. Sirius: Who's to blame (Injured)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night in the forest turns into a worry-filled night at St. Mungos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more fluff than pain but I really enjoyed it!

The music was coming from all different directions, the speakers expertly hidden in trees and bushes to give us the “concert experience” as Sirius called it. We were far into the depths of the forest so hopefully there would be no noise complaints from anyone, outside of Lily and Remus of course, who were trying to read using a small light on the end of James wand they confiscated from him minutes ago. 

Everyone was on edge and you could tell, just recently having graduated from Hogwarts. In any normal circumstance, this would be stressful enough, but there was a war going on, and Hogwarts acted as a level of protection. So not only are we all on our own, we’ve lost a lot of safety along with it. Some were more bothered than others, or scared more rather. Remus and Lily were, they tried to hide it but you could tell they were terrified. But some weren’t as scared, see James and Sirius as an example. They hadn’t changed in the slightest, almost as if we were all still back at Hogwarts and everyone was with us. 

Sirius had placed little glass lights randomly around the clearing, almost mimicking the sun shining through the trees earlier in the day. The stars are the only thing visible in the sky tonight, almost blocked by the leaves of the surrounding trees. He was determined to have “one more good night to prove nothing changed”, it was amazing in theory. 

“Dance with me.” Sirius said the moment the song changed, going from a more upbeat tune to a softer acoustic. He held his hand out to me with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. The hand he didn’t have reached towards me he used to brush a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. 

“And why should I?” I ask back just as mischievous sounding as he was originally, hopefully, the same smirk held upon my face and not the blood I felt rushing towards my cheeks. 

Deciding for me he grabs my hand, dragging me from my somewhat comfy seating position on the huge rock into the middle of the clearing. I could see James trying to hide the fact that he was watching Lily by paying too much yet too little attention to Peters rambles about the bug he’d seen moments before. Sirius stopped dragging me as soon as we got to the clearest part, his hand still holding mine as the song plays somehow louder now. Instead of grabbing my other hand like I thought he would, he simply attempts to twirl me, it ends horrid as we both almost fall onto the ground; just barely being caught by Remus’s levitation spell.

Soon everyone was laughing at us, or with us. The whole thing is rather hilarious. Everyone unthinking and relaxed, just how Sirius wanted things to be.   
It was almost as if they were waiting for that moment, the moment where none of us were looking for them. Nobody registered the first flash of green, it seemingly came out of nowhere. The second one barely missed James, and that’s when everything went downhill. 

Wands were pulled out and the whole forest was suddenly brighter than before. I could barely focus. There were spells being screamed from the tree lines where death eaters stood, their confidence obvious. 

I felt Sirius start to drag me again, now towards the trees. Both of us were attempting to fire spells back at the masked figures. Just as we started to make it to cover, I saw a bright light and felt myself fall to the ground. Sirius screamed my name before everything went black.

…

When I opened my eyes I wasn’t in the forest. It looked more like a hospital room. Looking around made me realize the pounding pain in my head, just moving my eyes burned. 

The sound of a door opening made me quickly turn my head, causing even more pain. I could hear the people who opened it talking, but it all mumbled together the more I tried to focus on it. From the silhouettes it looked like Remus and Lily. She looked at me quickly before doing a double take when she saw I was looking back at her. As soon as she realized she quickly hit Remus on the arm multiple times before he too looked at me. They both rushed towards me on opposite sides. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Lily asked, her words rushed. I nodded as I went to try and sit up. Grabbing my arm to help me, Remus quickly moved my pillows so I could have something to lean on. It took a bit of time and very slow movements since everything hurt from the fall. 

Finally being able to look around the room I can take note of everyone in it. 

Frank and Alice were asleep in the chair off in the corner. They weren’t even in the forest with us. Saying they had an important dinner date with reservations, so ultimately they passed. Both were in ridiculously fancy clothes, Franks jacket was wrapped around Alice. While her shoes were shoved chaotically under their seat. 

James was laying up against the wall, he wasn’t asleep; the ever so slight flips of the book proving so. He’d changed out of the clothes he was wearing in the forest. Now he was dressed in obvious muggle pajama pants and an old torn up gryffindor sweater. The spot next to him showing that someone was there, probably Lily. A small jacket laid next to it along with another rather large looking book. 

Then there was Sirius. He was closest to me, the rather small chair sitting up against the wall next to my bed. His slight snores were the only thing I could focus on, his chest slowly rising and sinking the longer I looked. Still dawning the clothes he had on in the forest, only they were covered in dirt now. The shirt had a slight hole in the chest that wasn’t there before. His wand was held tightly in his hand, his knuckles looked red and scraped, almost like he’d punched someone or something. 

Remus and Lily smiled at me before walking away from the bed. Before moving too far, Remus went up to Sirius and tapped his shoulder. Startled at first he gripped his wand even harder. Remus chuckled before pointing in my direction as he was walking away. I could see Lily grab James while waking Frank and Alice, the three of them smiling at me before walking out of the room. Leaving just Sirius and I.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” He whispered to me as he moved his chair up closer to the bedside. Reaching out yet again, he grabbed my hand, only this time his grip was much stronger. Before I knew it his head was laying on my hand, tears falling onto it as his breathing quicken and his arms seemed to shake. “I’m so sorry, it was a stupid idea.” He cried into my hand, his grip going between weak and strong.

“Why are you sorry?” I managed to get out, though I sounded more like a frog than myself. Looking up at me slowly I could see his face much clearer now. The bags under his eyes were much darker than normal, even darker than the night he ran to James’s house. They were red too, full of tears. His eyes looked much clearer, the different colors showing through the tears.

“I’m the one who thought going into the forest was a good idea.” Taking a deep breath to compose himself, looking into my eyes and squeezing my hand yet again. “If we just would’ve stayed in the house like the others said to none of this would’ve happened.” The last few words faltered, his breathing speeding up yet again as the tears started streaming down his face again. Slowly I bring my other hand up to his cheek, trying my hardest to wipe the tears away with the pain in my arm. He looks down towards my hand, reaching up and placing his on top of it. A small chuckle coming from him along with a slight smile.

“It would’ve happened anyway.” I whispered. “They were planning this anyway-”

“But us being in the forest made it easier” Oh Sirius.

Tearing my hands out of his grip I place both of them on different sides of his face, forcing him to look directly into my eyes. 

“If anything it helped us getaway, the house would’ve made it easier for them to hit us. You didn’t cause this, please-just stop blaming yourself.” He made a move to grab my wrists, just holding onto them ever so slightly.   
“Does it hurt?” 

“Barely.” That was a lie, my lungs felt as if they were filled with water and every word felt like swallowing nails, but, he didn’t need to know that.

We stayed like that for a bit, his face uncertain, and his fingers tracing small designs into my wrists. I started to feel tired as time went on, my eyes starting to close on their own. 

“Do you want to lay down?” Came a hushed voice. I nodded slightly, his grip on my wrists moving down my arms, helping me lay back down as he moved the pillows Remus and Lily set up. Slowly laying my head back down on them and getting situated. As I relax I see Sirius go back to his chair up against the wall, I reach my hand out to him. It takes him a moment to realize but he grabs my hand almost instantly. Pulling him onto the bed with me I think he got the message. Keeping a hold on my hand he gently laid down next to me, his breathing much slower now. He grabbed his wand and dimmed the lights more than before. I saw him smile before setting his wand on the table and closing his eyes. 

Now I just have to hope he doesn’t snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Maurader! I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope to write another one soon!


	4. Ron: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this one isn't so much angst or sad as it is action and a bit of yelling. I really like this one though, I think it's my favorite.

“Fuck!” Harry yelled somewhere off in the distance, waking Ron and I suddenly, Rons shoulder jolting under my head causing me to hit the bark of the tree we slept propped up against. His voice cracked in the middle, the scream almost too hoarse for the word to be recognizable. Squinting my eyes I could just barely see his silhouette through the vast trees and brush. He was standing still, almost like he was frozen. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Came another scream, this time much quieter yet much more clear. Ron slowly stood up, being careful with how we were positioned. Both of us up against the old tree stump and slightly intertwined, just one blanket covering the both of us. 

Right as he got up Harry started to run towards us. Ron quickly helped me stand, throwing the blanket to cover a nearby bush. Brushing off specs of dirt on our clothes, he reached towards me to help fix my lopsided jacket, then his own. It took him a moment to realize Harry was the one who yelled it seemed. His head whipping to the direction Harry was, walking a few steps towards it before he saw him running towards us. Panic quickly spread across his face as he realized Harry was running in fear. 

He was out of breath when he finally got to us, having to lean against a tree. His chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat was beading down his face, his hair sticking to his forehead and yet somehow even messier than normal, his shirt darkened around the neck. Ron rushed to him, mumbling incoherency to Harry. 

“Run” Came a hushed crack from Harry. His hands shooting up to land on Rons shoulders, pulling Ron into him, laying his head on his shoulder.

“What?” Ron asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“Run, I’ll find you later. Just run.” Out of breath, Harry slumped back towards the tree. Ron caught him before he hit the ground, lowering him so he didn’t hit his head on the ground and rocks scattered around. I ran and grabbed the blanket from the bush, folding it over itself multiple times before laying it on the ground. Ron layed Harry’s head atop of it, rolling him over to make him lay on his back. You could just barely see his chest still rising ever so slightly, yet Ron was still flipping his hand over countless times to check for a pulse.

“What do you think he meant?” He whispered, not yet looking up from Harry, still holding his wrist to check his pulse continuously. The fear in his voice imindet, his whole body showed signs of fear. Mumbled curses and swears coming out as he held his hand close. Dropping it carefully onto Harry’s stomach, now reaching his own hands into his hair. Now it was his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breath coming out in short bursts. 

“For us to run?” His eyes shift up to mine, the tears just barely pooling in them. 

“Why? Why should we run?” 

“I don’t know Ron.” The first tear drops down his cheek, and within moments his head is in his hands. Sobs wrecking through his body as he starts to shake. Slowly I walked over to him. Carefully I put my hand on his shoulder, moving it up and down in an attempt to calm him. 

In a sudden movement, he moved his head onto my shoulder. His arms quickly wrapped around my back, squeezing me as hard as possible. I wrapped my arms around him as quickly as I could, using my little available movement to draw small shapes into his back. Along with humming a random song in attempts to calm him down again. 

I was trying to look around us as he continued to cry into my shoulder, Harry’s warning seeming urgent. Yet, nothing seemed to be wrong; the forest still looked as it did when Ron and I slept, only now the sun was just starting to shine through the leaves. I could still see Harry’s chest rising, a little more prominent now, almost as if he was just sleeping. Looking more in depth at him I notice he’s holding Hermione's necklace, loosely grasped in his hand. It was the one the twins got her this past Christmas that she never took off. Maybe that’s why he yelled, she has been going off on her own a lot recently; what if someone grabbed her and she left that behind? 

I felt Ron’s head lift up from my shoulder right as the wind started to pick up. Leaves all around us were suddenly flying into the air as the small sunlight disappeared. Ron suddenly shot up and ran to Harry. Lifting him up he quickly realized he was too heavy to run with.

“Put him in the bushes.” I got out quickly, Ron’s head snapped towards me, his eyes almost coming out of his head. 

“You want me to put my best friend in a bush?!” He yelled back at me, his tight grip on Harry somehow getting tighter. His whole face is almost as bright as the Gryffindor logo.  
“Yes!” I yelled back quickly, the wind starting to pick up, my jacket almost slipping off one of my arms. “Put him in the bushes!.”

“Why the bloody hell would I do that?!”

“So we can run! And if someone is coming they won’t find him as easily! Nobody looks in bushes for people!” I had to yell so he could hear me, the wind roaring so loud I could barely hear myself. Ron glanced back at Harry before rushing towards the bushes, he looked back at me before carefully propping Harry to be hidden. It was just big enough so Harry being there wasn’t obvious, if you didn’t know where to look. 

The wind was unnaturally strong now. The blanket from before flapping up against a tree, small rocks cascading into the arm among the leaves. Bushes were swaying violently, but thankfully staying plants, small flowers and weeds weren’t so lucky. Uprooted plants being pulled in every direction. It was almost like a tornado without an exact direction, and we were going to have to run right into it. 

Ron started to head the opposite direction Harry had come originally. I could hear him yelling my name to follow. Quickly, I grabbed Hermione's necklace off the ground, which had fallen out of his hand when Ron picked him up. Looking back I could just barely see the silhouette of a person, which looked all too similar to someone we’d seen at the ministry.

Coming back for me, Ron quickly grabbed my hand, dragging me the opposite way. The witches cackling just barely audible. 

“I can see you!” She called out at us, a flashing red light hitting a tree next to us. Bark flying off the tree almost hitting us. Ron started dragging me into the woods, no longer following the beaten path. Twigs and leaves hitting us at every step, another red flash struck right next to Ron. A yell ripping from her throat as we ran through the heavy brush. 

…

We ran and ran, for what seemed like hours. Finally, we’d made it out of the forest, civilization right in front of us. Looking at each other for the first time since we left Harry, I nodded towards this small looking shop. He nodded back and we started walking in that direction. 

…

Drinking the water we’d gotten from the shop, wandering away from others, trying to be hopeful, and find a way back to the wizarding world. Since the sun had just started to come up, there weren’t many people around the farther away you got from the shops. Few cars were on the road and even the birds seem to still be sleeping. It was all too quiet for the silence Ron and I had created between ourselves. 

After a short while Ron had started to walk over to an abandoned bench on the side of the road. Slowly I followed, my legs feeling almost numb. 

“Do you think they found him?” He asked me, the first words spoken amongst us in hours. Sitting down on the bench next to him, I again threw my arm over his shoulder. His head quickly came to rest on my shoulder yet again, only this time there were no tears, just deep sighs. His eyes no longer red and panicked, but more so looking up at me with hope. 

“We hid him the best we could.” He released another deep sigh, his hand reaching out to grab mine, intertwining our fingers. A slight smile showed on his face before he quickly dug his head more into my shoulder. “Besides” I continued “It’s Harry we’re talking about, they’ve tried to kill him countless times already, the odds are in his favor.” Ron’s laugh started to echo in the peace of the world surrounding up, his shoulders bouncing slightly. Shoving his head more into my shoulder as his breathing slowed once again. After a few moments his snores started to hit my neck, my eyes closing involuntarily as we both drifted off to sleep. 

....

Being jolted out of my sleep, I instinctively reached for Ron, only to find out he wasn’t there. Jumping up and pulling my wand out before even opening my eyes I heard a laugh. 

“You do know it’s less intimidating when your eyes are close right?” Opening them instantly I saw Hermione standing in front of me. Looking past here I saw Ron and Harry laying on the ground, holding onto each other tight. 

Laughing slightly I reached into my pocket. 

“I think this is yours.” Her eyes widened and her smile got bigger, grabbing the necklace out of my outstretched hand. Then she held onto my hand, pulling me into a hug while whispering thank you over and over.

Ron now looking up at me, he too whispered thank you. Harry got off the ground, dusting himself off and reaching a hand out to Ron. Looking at Hermione and I, he smiled.

“Well come on guys.” He chuckled. “We’ve got a war to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit different than the others, but this one was just really fun to write. I'm sorry if this isn't angst enough, I tried. It's also exactly 1700 words just barely making it the longest chapter! (The Sirius one was 1688 words!)


	5. Draco at the Battle of Hogwarts Pt.1 (Injured)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds you at the battle of Hogwarts, part 1, 898 words. No reader death just mild injury and possible angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Draco one, had a few people wanting this, I am so sorry I haven't updated in months!! School, pandemic, the election, and my anxiety all drained me beyond what I thought they would. I've got a pretty good lead on schoolwork so I'm hoping to have part 2 of this up soon and hopefully update my other stories in the coming weeks. 
> 
> This part doesn't have romance but part 2 might!

As soon as my face hit the ground I could see him, through the haze of it all. The reminisce of the curse still flowing over my skin and screaming in my head. Red lights fluttered all around, some were sharp and pointed, you knew where they would end up. Others, were almost playful, as if the spells themselves where having the fucking time of their lives. 

The rubble scattered around me as I lay there. Ears ringing as the screams of my friends and classmates surrounded me, causing a never-ending pain in my head. Over and over again the noise rang out, suffocating me. The pins and needles making it painful to move my hands to cover my ears. I could feel dust clutter my eyes as I laid there on the hard ground of what once the great hall. 

He started running towards me the moment I attempted to lift my head, pushing myself up with all the strength I have left; the cracking sound from my wrist almost drowned out by the battle around us. Scratches littered my wrists, whether from the fall or before I have no clue. An inability to keep my eyes open made me miss what was probably the most shocking sight to anyone around us.

“Are you okay?” Draco whispered, his breath heavy from running to me, practically dropping to his knees the moment he got close enough to touch me. Without hesitation his hand went straight to the part of my head that hit the ground. Softly, he turned my head to the side so he could get a better look at the wound. Ever so quietly he muttered a healing spell I recognized from when I fell earlier in the year and scraped my knee, he was worried back then too. 

A thud sound pulled me out of my thoughts; refocusing my eyes I noticed a kid, no older than their 3rd year, falling towards the ground, wand thrown with their hands covering their head. Draco gripped my arm as I tried to go over to the kid.

“What are you doing?” He whispered, turning my head back to look him in the eyes. The bruise from earlier becoming much more prominent around his eye, the indent from his father's ring still evident. 

“They need help.” Voice hoarse and throat burning as I spoke. Again I attempted to go and reach for the kid, only to be pulled back again. “They’re scared and alone”

“Someone else can go help them Y/N, you’re hurt.” His voice cracked at the last part, the hand from the side of my head moving to examine my wrist. Pulling it up closer to his face, eyes squinting as if in pain when I drew in my breath as he moved it. That's when I realized it. “We’re going to have to grab-”

“You’re scared.” He stopped dead in his tracks, breath hitching as he focused deeply on my wrist. His other hand coming up to the bruised eye, gently holding it there for a moment. “And you think you’re alone” After a few moments, he brought his eyes back up to meet mine, the smallest evidence of a tear falling. 

“Go.” After the smallest of nods from him, I jumped up as quickly as I could. The kid was only a few meters away. They were still lying there, curled up in a ball, rocking back in forth in what I could only imagine as pure fear. 

Curses still flew above us, no death eater bothered looking to the people on the ground. Seeing us all as too weak to even be worth fighting. As gently as I could I laid my hand upon the kids leg, shushing them as soon as they started panicking. When their eyes met mine they seemed to calm down, breathing still ragged, but it could’ve been worse. 

As if we understood one another in our silent stare, they flickered their eyes over to where their wand laid amongst the rubble. Right as I reached over to grab it, another hand got to it first.

Draco held the slightest grip on the wand before looking back at the kid, who flinched the moment they saw him. The look of shame crossing Draco’s face told me everything I needed to know, not even needing to look at the torn Gryffindor patch that resided on the kids sweater. 

Slowly Draco held the kids wand out to him, keeping his eyes down as he did so. To mine, well maybe both, of our surprises, the kid grabbed the wand at the same speed. Their fear of Draco is still evident, but not as much as before. 

Right as the kid was going to say something, Draco heard something first, pulling out his wand and screaming “Expelliarmus” at the person he thought was a threat. Quickly I looked at him, shock covered his face, eyes impossibly wide. 

Looking over to whoever he just disarmed, whoever just tried to cast the cruciatus curse on either me or the kid, though, given the circumstances it was most likely me. I saw his father, wandless and in an angered awe. The stare between them is sharper than a sword. The kid held his wand pointed toward Lucious, almost as a loyalty to Draco, and that's when Lucious went to reach for his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading! Again I hope to have part 2 up soon, I know these are just seemingly empty promises but I will try! I normally wouldn't have a cliff hanger or make multiple parts to this book, but it's almost 2 am and I knew if I didn't post this tonight I'd give up on writing any more of it because no one would be looking for it.
> 
> Edit: Also, I know I spelled Lucius wrong but I'm way too tired to fix it im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> First one done! The quote "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's all my fault." Comes from @simp_for_remuslupin on TikTok. This is the only good Harry quote I've seen. I feel like he wouldn't be rational but would be screaming as he did for Sirius. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any requests on who I should write next I'd love to hear them!


End file.
